No Sleep Til' Sierra
by CompleteValidations
Summary: A sleep deprived Duncan does a lot of things he would never do if he got his necessary 10 hours of sleep. Like helping a stalker fan girl get the attention she wants from some dork, when she could be paying attention to him instead. If anyone asked he'd deny it but, she's kinda hot too.


Slight AU / Summary: A sleep deprived Duncan does a lot of things he would never do if he got his necessary 10 hours of sleep. Like helping a stalker fan girl get the attention she wants from some dork, when she could be paying attention to him instead. If anyone asked he'd deny it but, she's kinda hot too.

Copy Right Statement: I do not own any part of the Total Drama franchise, all characters belong to Teletoon and are voiced by their respective voice actors. The only thing I own is the plot I think lol.

Anyone with eyes and ears knows that Duncan has never liked Cody. In fact most days, he could even go as far as say that he hates the geek. Today is different though; he hates him even more, if that's even possible. Sierra has been crying for at least an hour and Duncan has been trying to sleep, because being chased across the globe is pretty tiring. He tried his usual method of just telling her to shut up, but all he got in return was a shoe to the head. He blames Cody. The dork doesn't know how to appreciate anything, not that Duncan does either, but for a nerd who's always looking to get in someone's pants, he sure is picky when it comes to people who actually _want_ him.

Duncan sighed in relief when Sierra stood up from the floor and cried her way to the bathroom confessional down the hall. Still, he felt a twinge of something in his little punk heart, sympathy probably. It was new to him and Duncan doesn't like new feelings; usually he'd just shove them down as far as possible, but maybe he could give it a chance this time. It wasn't like he was going to get any sleep if she kept crying anyway. Sierra eventually came back to economy class and sat in one of the corners, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing quietly to herself.

"Look I want some sleep, and for that to happen you need to shut up. So I'm gonna give you some advice," Duncan felt the words slip from his mouth and his legs walk toward the other side of the room before he sat down next to her and. Sierra sniffled and sat up, leaning on the bench with her arms keeping her steady.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" She panted small breaths between her words trying to calm herself down.

"Cody is a moron." at this insult Sierra threw her other shoe at Duncan, only for him to catch it and drop it to the floor. "Jesus before you get defensive or start crying again, you should really think about the fact that he just doesn't give a shit. He's into Gwen because; one, she's hot and two, because she acts cool. If you play hard to get and stop helping him with challenges, he'll realize just how much he really needs you. I'm not saying you should change, but just… I dunno know give him the silent treatment or something. I'll even give you a hand," Duncan explained to her. Sierra understood the plan and nodded along with him as he went further into detail."You wouldn't look too bad with your hair down either."he admitted.

Sierra felt a blush creep over her face as she reached behind her, moving her long, braided ponytail to the front and proceeded to unravel it. Her long purple locks fell into a wavy pattern and cascaded over her shoulders - and Duncan saw her. Not the obsessive, crazed fangirl he's used to seeing but a teenaged girl who just wanted to be appreciated and loved or even just liked. He cleared his throat and stood up, holding his hand out for Sierra to take.

"Why are you helping me, Duncan? You don't care about anyone but well, yourself. So what do you get out of this?" Sierra asked and retracted the hand she had held out towards him

"I don't! I just don't like seeing girls cry over some idiot. Plus, I can finally get some sleep now that you've stopped whining," Duncan lied, scratching the back of his neck.

Sierra knew he was lying; she could read the signs on every contestant on the show, but she placed her hand in his regardless and hugged him. "Thanks Duncan."

Duncan stumbled back a bit in surprise, but managed to balance himself. "Uh… whatever, just keep it down alright?"

It's strange, he's never thought that could see himself being attracted to someone like Sierra. She was always so happy and excited over _everything_ and he was so... _not_. He pulled away from the hug, claiming he had to use the bathroom "or something", when he really used the opportunity to sneak into first class, glue Cody's hands to his face and tie his shoelaces together. Of course it was childish or as Courtney liked to put it, "immature." He deserves it though; no nerd is going to interfere with his sleep.

 **[1]** **Duncan:** "What do I think of Sierra? Uh, she's okay I guess. I think dorkus takes advantage of her and that she's stupid for letting him get away with it, but she's kind of cool when you get to know her. She told me about the blog she has setup for me and honestly, it sounds pretty dope," he folded his arms and nodded his head, but realizing what he said, quickly tried to destroy the camera evidence.

Duncan left the confessional and walked away whistling with his hands behind his back.

Sierra eventually made her way back to first class and began looking through her own luggage for once. She pulled out all of her shirts and jeans to get to the bottom of her suitcase, where she kept her other clothes. Sierra gasped as she picked up the black maxi skirt and white crop top she'd just thrown in there when she'd first found out she'd finally be on the _show_ of her dreams with the _man_ of her dreams. At this thought Sierra sat back against her chair, realising who she was doing this all for. It could take a decade for her to explain why she loves Cody so much, but to sum it all up, the very first episode the instant he stepped onto the docks and started flirting with all the girls was when her obsession with the geek began. The confidence he possessed, even when he was repeatedly shot down, is the kind confidence that she wishes she had. Sierra made it her mission to become his number one fan.

Sierra shook the thoughts of disdain from her head and instead tried on the outfit she's only worn once before. She picked at herself in the mirror, poking at the pudge in her stomach and wishing that she was as skinny as some of the other girls on the show. She eyed her legs and arms, wishing that she wasn't so tall. She played with her hair in the mirror, wishing that she'd gone with the brown hair dye instead of purple. Sierra never noticed how much she resented herself because she focused all of her thoughts on the latest gossip, which celebrities were dating or better yet, learning everything about their glamorous lives to forget about her dull, cold one.

When she woke up the next morning and everyone looked at her with shocked expressions, Sierra wondered what they were more surprised by. Was it the fact she changed outfits? Was it the fact that her hair wasn't in its usual braid? Or perhaps because the first thing she did that morning wasn't search through Cody's luggage for more souvenirs to take back home with her? She still sat next to him though. She told him about the blogs she created for him, asked him more embarrassingly personal questions and offered - several times - to cut his hair for him. Promising that she wouldn't save the pieces or clone him, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Sierra, I'm gonna go to the, um, bathroom-" without even finishing his sentence, Cody dashed off in the direction of the confessional. Sierra sighed, this stupid plan isn't even working. She stood up and snuck out of first class, trying to avoid her other teammates and more questions about why she changed outfits or let her hair down.

"Psst! Duncan! Behind you." She whispered.

The punk sat against the wall closest to the door and carved more skulls into the bench he was sitting on. He turned hearing his name and stabbed the knife in the bench as a place holder.

"What now? Don't tell me you- _woah._ " Duncan almost regretted his decision talking to Sierra, thinking he'd earned himself a new stalker, but when he turned around it was like he had just had the wind knocked out of him. She was 2 inches away from his face and as much as he loved to be in people's faces, it was too close for comfort. He scooted back on the bench and motioned for her to move over and that everyone was still asleep.

Duncan leaned back in his seat and began twisting his knife in his hand.

"This plan isn't working, Cody is still totally trying to avoid me, and now everyone's looking at me like I've _completely_ lost my marbles. You suck at giving advice." Sierra said, letting her head rest on her hands and beginning to tear up again.

"Hey woah, don't start crying on me now, I'd like to actually sleep tonight. The plan isn't going to work overnight, genius." Duncan sat back up in his seat patting her on the back as if to console her. "It's time to move on to step two, the teams are finally merged so during the challenge you're not going to help him at all. You try to win as best as you can anyway but, here's the thing. The dork will be expecting you to invite him to first class with you, so you pick someone else. Someone he would never expect you to pick." Duncan explained, carefully making sure she understood what she had to do for the plan to work out.

Sierra raised an eyebrow at him as if he'd gone loco, but hesitantly agreed.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. All I ask for in return is your vote tonight, I need to get Courtney off my back. I know I shouldn't have kissed Gwen and maybe that makes me an asshole, but if she thinks I'm just going to let her screw me out of a million bucks, she's got another thing coming." Duncan folded his arms over his chest and exhaled.

"Well, I usually don't vote without confirmation from Cody-kins but, seeing as how he's been voting for me every ceremony-"

"Please for the love of god, I don't know if I can take another kick to the nuts." Duncan begged, wincing at the thought of another one of Courtney's tantrums. Sierra sighed and promised to vote off Courtney, no matter how much she wanted Blaineley gone for smashing her last Cody candy bracelet.

Sierra ran from the start line ignoring Chris's warning like everyone else, she looked at all the different modes of transportation and saw Cody running, quite slowly at that, she looked between the pogo stick and the donkey and sighed. She dropped the leash to the donkey and let Heather take it, leaving Cody with the shoes. Duncan nodded to himself before taking off on his bike and racing along the wall with Alejandro.

When Sierra won the eating competition, she squealed, cheered to herself and began thinking about who she would take to first class with her. She thought about all her options before her eyes landed on Duncan. She'd never noticed how bright blue Duncan's eyes were before, or how muscular he was.

"Duncan. I want Duncan to be in first class with me." Sierra whispered to herself, only Chris was standing right next to her and heard everything.

"You want _Duncan_ to be in first class with you? Hey, it's your choice, but don't complain if he steals anything from you." Chris joked, patting her on the back and walking away. When Sierra looked over to the other contestants, she saw even more confused faces than she had this morning, a sort of hurt expression mixed in Cody's face and a look of murderous rage in Courtney's eyes.

The vote that night was tied and Blaineley and Courtney were both shoved out the plane, but that didn't stop the A-Type from shouting a string of profanities on her way down. Blaineley had let it slip that Alejandro and Heather weren't the only two competitors in denial of their attraction before Chris shoved her out for calling him a second choice host. Sierra looked around, confused. There were only five of them left and Duncan and Cody hated each other.

 **Sierra:** Could she have meant that Cody liked me all this time? That doesn't make sense, she said two. That only leaves me and- _Oh_.

Sierra's eyes went wide at the thought and she dashed out of the confessional, heading straight for first class.

Once inside, she started to panic. Duncan walked in a few minutes later, clearly not as frantic as Sierra. She began pacing around First Class trying to figure out how the hell she could like someone like Duncan, or how Duncan could possibly like someone like her.

"Alright I give, what the hell is your problem now?" Duncan asked bluntly, taking a hard bite into the apple in his hand, and chewing excessively loud.

Sierra couldn't stop staring at his relaxed yet tough demeanor, the way he supported himself against the bar while casually flexing his arms. She nearly fainted, but instead sat herself down on the couch.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this is _not_ freaking happening." She whispered to herself.

Duncan set the apple down and starting walking toward her. He sat down next to her on the couch, almost about to put his arm around the back of the couch, but Sierra quickly backed away towards the edge of the seat.

"Look if you're gonna be acting all crazy just because Cody isn't here, then-"

Sierra did something she didn't expect to do and threw herself at Duncan, pressing her lips against his just before he returned the kiss. She pulled back gasping and covered her mouth.

"You actually kissed back," She asked confused. "No one has ever done that to me before."

Duncan raised half of his unibrow and stared at her as she relaxed, leaning back into the couch.

"What are you talking about? You're telling me no one has ever kissed you?" He asked skeptically.

 **Duncan** : The girl is seventeen, there was no way she's never been kissed, everyone on the show has had their first kiss. Right?

Sierra felt tears in her eyes. Duncan scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

"I won't, you know, tell anyone that you've never been kissed before."

Sierra squealed and hugged the punk tightly. Duncan took solace in the fact that he could make her smile before realizing what he'd done. He and Gwen were about to start something between them and part of him probably still had feelings for Courtney, now to make matters worse he kissed Sierra.

 **Duncan:** You know my parole officer might be right, I do make my life a lot more complicated than it has to be.

Duncan quickly distanced himself and dashed to the other side of first class, claiming he was gonna go take a nap. He, instead, sat in a seat and stressed over what he could even begin to tell Gwen, or worse, Courtney, if he has to see her again. As much as he wanted to regret the kiss something about it felt right to him. It was like it was straight out of some chick-flick he probably had to go see with Courtney. Everything felt like it was falling into place in that moment. When he kissed Gwen, it sparked something, nothing like what he felt right now, not even close. He hated to get all mushy and girly but, Duncan's lips were actually tingling and he wanted more. Duncan smacked his forehead and stood from his seat. Sierra was sitting at the first class bar slumped over with a milkshake next to her. He slid into the seat next to her and cleared his throat trying to figure out what he could possibly say to her, but, found himself reaching for her hand instead. Duncan faced forward, his eyes focused on the wall of different juices and mixtures behind the counter while his hand lay rested on top of Sierra's. She lifted her head up at the feeling and smiled when he lightly squeezed her hand.

"So I may or may not have a feeling or two for you. You're pretty hot, you understand me, and I think I understand you pretty well. Like I can tell the way your eyes are looking at my mouth that you obviously want me to kiss you right now." Duncan said and, with each word, his face inched closer to hers. Duncan took her face into his palms and kissed her. Sierra's cheeks turned red and she smiled.

"Duncan I- Thank you." Sierra jumped from her seat and hugged Duncan. She realized they were both still standing upright and that her weight hadn't ultimately crushed him flat, that was a nice change.

They found themselves sitting in the confessional, Sierra sitting on Duncan's thigh, as he held her at the small of her back. They were both smiling, Sierra a little more obviously, and Duncan had a smirk on his face.

"I"ve totally always wanted to do this, okay, here I go. I am hereby declaring Duncerra to be the planes cutest couple!" Sierra squealed and kissed Duncan's cheek. He acted tough for the camera, but let a light chuckle out at his girlfriend's excitement.

"We're not cute-" Duncan started, but corrected himself as soon as he saw the smile on her face suddenly drop

"Uh, we're even better! Yeah we're incredibly cute! We're the _cutest_ couple ever." When she began cheering up from the compliments, Duncan sighed to himself, realizing he'd be using the word cute a lot more often.

 **A/N: This was by far the most fun out of all my stories to type on this site. Never saw myself writing a Duncerra fan fic but, the more I thought about it the more I totally had make this happen.**

 **I'd like to personally thank the two people who've been helping me write this story out and correcting spelling mistakes etc. So shout out to:**

 **FrankieQuinn13/ Beta**

 **DeliriousDisposition /Beta**

 **I'm not sure if there will be a sequel to this or when it will come out but, it'll be Cody,Courtney,Gwen based like how they reacted, their feelings all that stuff. It'll probably be in the same AU but, off season.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I had a good time writing this! R &R :) **

**~CV**


End file.
